


Family

by Clipse23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 14x13, 300th episode, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, Family, Lebanon, M/M, One Shot, Romance, SPN - Freeform, SPN 14x13, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: Si l'ancien Castiel était revenu lors du repas des quatre Winchester, confronté à la famille qu'il n'a jamais connu...





	Family

La petite ville de Lebanon abritait en ce moment même un repas de famille que personne n'aurait jamais cru revoir.

Quatre Winchester. A la même table. Profitant de ce qui serait leur dernier repas tous ensemble.

Dean observait ce tableau en tentant de se dire que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Son désir le plus profond. Et qu'il l'avait enfin. La perle l'avait deviné sans même qu'il y songe, après tout. Elle ne mentait pas. Pourtant, il avait ce sentiment incomplet qui stagnait en lui. Indéfinissable.

« Dean ! »

Le Winchester n'eut pas le temps de réagir à la voix de Sam qu'il sentit un poing s'écraser sur sa tête. Tombant sur le côté, pour découvrir en levant les yeux l'image d'un ancien Castiel qui le surplombait.

« Cas ? » ne put s'empêcher Dean de s'entendre dire malgré l'attaque survenue il y a quelques heures, comme ci ce Castiel allait subitement redevenir celui qu'il connaissait.

« Comment il a pu entrer !? » l'interrogea le cadet en se jetant sans attendre sur son ami encore ailé.

Le séraphin le repoussa en peu d'efforts, Sam s'écroulant sur le repas durement préparé. John et Mary s'apprêtèrent à passer à l'attaque à leur tour. La chasseuse se jetant sur le coin de la bibliothèque qui cachait une lame angélique.

« NON ! » cria Dean dans un réflexe en voyant l'arme dans ses mains.

Mary n'entendit pas l'appel de son fils, prise pleinement dans ses instincts de protection familiaux face à une menace. Ce fut Sam qui lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre l'ange.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de Mary incompréhensif. Le cadet dirigeant le sien sur son frère, à terre, avant de le reposer sur sa mère. Cette dernière comprenant tout de suite. Ce risque de blesser encore plus son autre fils en tuant Castiel, peu importe l'époque de laquelle il venait, qu'en le laissant les attaquer.

Son bras finit par s'abaisser de lui-même.

Le séraphin plissa légèrement les yeux, déstabilisé un court instant face à cette scène qui n'avait pas de sens pour lui. Ce fut le temps dont Dean eut besoin pour attraper les menottes sur l'étagère et les refermer sur les poignets de l'ange, se prenant un coup de pied bien placé dans la procédure, qui le fit grincer violemment des dents.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Castiel était attaché sur une chaise avec trois sortes de cordes différentes, Sam partit chercher de la glace pour ses nouveaux bleus lors de cette séance d'immobilisation. Dean, lui, observait son meilleur ami sans un mot, adossé un peu plus loin contre un mur, les bras croisés. Des bruits de pas se faisant entendre près de lui.

« On peut dire que je ne risque pas d'oublier la première rencontre avec ton ami, » fit remarquer John avec une pointe d'ironie tout en s'avançant aux côtés de son fils.

Dean ne releva pas son humour, trop concentré sur l'expression qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de dix ans qu'arborait ce Castiel. Froide. Neutre. Songeant probablement à l'échec de sa « mission angélique ». Se demandant quelle punition Naomi allait lui infliger. John jeta un coup d'oeil à l'autre Winchester, lisant tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur son visage.

« Tu as donc vraiment trouvé une famille, » constata t-il sans jugement dans son ton.

Dean ne réagit pas pendant un instant, avant de finalement hocher la tête, baissant le regard.

« Je suis désolé que ma présence ait crée ce... problème. »

« Non, non... » le défendit finalement le chasseur. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aimerai juste pouvoir... vous garder tous les deux. »

Castiel releva la tête vers Dean. Ses pouvoirs encore assez puissants pour avoir entendu ses paroles depuis son bout de la pièce. Son visage débordant d'interrogations, fronçant les sourcils. Les pas de John repartirent d'où ils étaient venus tandis qu'une voix grave brisa sans attendre le silence.

« Il me semble comprendre que nos chemins se sont déjà croisés, sans cette... erreur temporelle, » commença lentement la voix de l'ange. « Mais je ne conçois pas la raison pour laquelle tu as refusé de me tuer. Deux fois. »

Dean hésita. Se demandant s'il n'était pas préférable qu'il quitte lui aussi la pièce. Mais quelque chose dans cette triste vision l'empêcha de s'en aller tout de suite.

« Tu es mon meilleur ami, Cas. Et je protège ma famille. »

Un nouveau regard d'incompréhension se lut dans les yeux du brun.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« D'avoir un ami ? »

« Toutes tes paroles. Tes actions. J'ai déjà une famille. »

« On peut avoir différentes familles, » lui apprit Dean. « Toi et moi on... on a vécu pas mal de choses ensemble. Ca nous a rapproché, » il expliqua en restant suspendu à ses paroles un instant, songeur. « Je te protège, et tu me protèges. Tu vis ici. Tu passes du bon temps avec Sam, Jack et moi. Tu fais partie de cette famille dysfonctionnelle. »

Le séraphin baissa les yeux, semblant encore chercher une explication.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas. »

Dean soupira.

« Je peux pas t'aider plus, Cas. »

« Non. Je comprends tes paroles. Mais... leur sens. »

Ce fut au tour du Winchester de perdre le fil.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi quelqu'un souhaiterait me protéger. »

Quelque chose remua en Dean.

Face à cet homme qui ne s'imaginait pas pouvoir être aimé.

Comprenant d'où Castiel était parti.

« Tu es aimé, Cas. Mon... Notre Cas, le sait lui, » affirma t-il en espérant que ce soit réellement le cas. « Il est entouré de gens qui l'aiment pour qui il est. »

Le mot _aimer_ résonna un instant dans son esprit, prenant différents sens. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rassurer ce Castiel là. Que tout allait bientôt redevenir comme avant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Parce qu'il faisait parti de sa famille.

Et maintenant que Dean avait pu faire la paix entre son esprit et sa famille de sang, il se sentait prêt à pleinement profiter de sa famille de cœur.


End file.
